A Beautiful Euphoria
by abstract lust
Summary: AU Highschool fic. Follow the adventures of Yoruichi and Soi Fong as they slowly fall in love. Yuri.


" I WANNA STAND WITH YOU ON THE MOUNTA-"

"Oh god, shut up! " thought Soi Fong as she turned off her radio alarm clock.

"Damn it's 7 already? " muttered Soi Fong. "God I hate school. "

The young Chinese sophomore made her way into the bathroom, dragging her feet the whole way. When she reached her shower she turned on the warm water and took a look outside of her window.

sigh

" Going to school on a beautiful fall morning like this?" thought Soi Fong.

School had just started for Soi a few weeks prior and she was already beginning to detest waking up early and the massive workload she received. Always being the overachiever, soi filled up her schedule with advanced classes.

The only thing Soi looked forward to in school was to meet up with her friends. In school she was practically invisible. She was the quietest, most timid girl around. Even people in her classes wouldn't know her name.

But that didn't prevent her from having a couple closely knit friends. She might have been invisible but she wasn't exactly infamous. So she had some great friends that truly made her happy.

Soi let a smile grace her cute features thinking about her close friends.

She peeled off her clothes and stepped into the shower allowing comforting beads of water to pelt her creamy white skin.

She made a mental count of all the tests she had that day and made sure she finished studying for each one of them. She didn't even know what motivated her to work so hard sometimes. Sure she wanted to go to college but she wasn't planning to go to Yale or anything. She decided it was because she didn't really have much to do besides studying. It her excuse, she could use it as her current goal in life. For her, everyday life was rather boring. Her parents were always at work so she never saw them until late at night. Whenever she came home she would feel lonely. So the only way to get rid of those feelings was to get immersed in her school work. Unlike other kids at school she hardly went out. She just wasn't much of a party girl. She would sometimes go out on the weekends. But she couldn't really annoy her friends and get them to hang out with her everyday. Soi acutally didn't even know what she was going to do for herself after she got accepted to college.

She was brought abruptly out of her thoughts when her Dad banged on her door.

"Soi! Breakfast is on the table! I have to go to work now! Make sure to wash the dishes when you're done!" said her father as he rushed down the stairs.

Soi Fong sighed. It was the same routine everyday. When she had finished getting cleaned up, she dried herself up and looked for something to wear.

"Hmm…What should I wear..?" pondered Soi. Unlike most of the girls her age she wasn't obsessed with fashion but she still wanted to look presentable. She was still a girl after. In the end she decided on a pair of skinny jeans and a tight long sleeved shirt. With that she trotted down the stairs.

"Hmm..I wonder what mom cooked today." thought Soi Fong. When she reached the kitchen she was bombarded with the smell of Wonton noodles.

Soi fong let out a small laugh.

"Wonton noodles for breakfast? Only my mom." thought Soi with a small smile on her lips.

She began devouring the delicious noodles and soup and not after long she was finished. She put the bowl in the sink and washed them with soap before drying it out and putting it back in the cabinet.

"Well let's see what school has planned for me today." muttered Soi Fong as she began walking to her high school.

Soi stopped before her high school to look for her friends. They always met up before school started to get some chatting done. Soi rested her back on a tree and took a look at her high school.

"Clapton High eh?" thought Soi. Her high school was rather luxurious. It was built a few miles away from a thriving metropolitan city. The high school itself contained over a few thousand students. It was impossible to know everyone in the school. Also most of the students in the school were rather well off. Some even being extremely wealthy.

A couple minutes later her 2 close friends finally showed up. Soi smiled when Nemu's emotionless face and Orihime's ditzy face came into view.

"Hey guys. " greeted Soi fong with a small smile.

Orihime greeted Soi with a crushing hug while Nemu gave a small laugh at Orihime's affectionate behavior.

" SOIIII! WHY DIDN'T YOU GO TO THE PARTY YESTERDAY!" wailed Orihime.

"It was SO fun! Soo many cute guys…you shoulda came!" pouted Orihime.

Soi just rolled her eyes. Orihime knew she wasn't into parties but insisted her to go to them anyways.

Unlike Soi Fong who was practically unnoticeable, Orihime was rather popular. In fact she was the object of affection from a ton of guys. With her cute face, outgoing personality and voluptuous body it wasn't hard to see why. However, she still always chose to hang out with her closest friends, Soi and Nemu.

"Orihime…you know I'm not into those things…I can't stand the smells of alcohol and smoke anyways.."

"You don't HAVE to drink or blaze…you shoulda at least went to check out the guys!" Orihime continued.

"You really need a boyfriend Soi…I've never even seen you remotely interested in a guy. Next time there's a party I'm dragging you with me and we're gonna hook you up with a cute guy, just watch. Oh now that I mentioned it. I met this really hot guy…I think his name was Ichigo or something…anyways! You guys have to meet him! He might look like a gangster but he's soo sweet…" said Orihime dreamily.

Soi fong just gave up and gave Nemu an exasperated look. "So how was the party for you?"

Nemu looked up to show that she was forming her opinion. "It was alright. I had a couple shots and blazed a bit."

Soi just sighed. "You really should stop drinking and blazing so much…it's bad for you, you know? I don't want you to get caught with it."

Nemu gave a small smile to Soi. "It's alrgiht. I'll be fine. It's not like I'll move on the the hardcore drugs anyways. Everyone drinks and smokes weed anyways."

"Everyone except me." muttered Soi.

Nemu wasn't as popular as Orihime but she wasn't as invisible as Soi either. She went to parties once in a while and a fair deal of people knew her due to her model body and cute face. Although she wasn't exactly timid or shy she was very quiet. She just wasn't the type to share too much of her feelings or talk about herself. Unlike Orihime who only drank once in a while or Soi who never touched drugs in her life Nemu constantly smoked weed, cigarettes and drank quite often.

"So what are you guys doing this weekend anyways?" offered Soi Fong.

With that comment Orihime and Nemu eyes came to a realization before their eyes became mischievous although with Orihime more so than Nemu. They looked at each other with a knowing smirk before directing their mischievous looks to Soi.

"W-What's the look supposed to mean?" Soi Fong let out with a bit of stutter in her voice.

Whenever her friends had that look it was usually never good. Well for her anyways.

"We're taking you shopping! Oh and we're giving you a makeover!" exclaimed Orihime with a huge smile on her face.

Soi let out a sigh of relief. It was just shopping. Still she wondered why her friends had that look.

"Oh and we're taking you on a blind date after that." Nemu finished.

Soi eyes widened.

"W-why?! You know how I'm like with other people! Especially if it'll be someone I won't even know!" exclaimed Soi.

She was never comfortable with strangers. And now a blind date of everything.

"Relax Soi! We know that you'd be a stuttering mess if you went alone with a guy…that's why me and Nemu are tagging along! With our own respective dates also of course." Orihime said.

"B-but.."tried Soi.

"No buts! We're gona make you the cutest girl ever on Friday for your date."

Just then the bell rang. " Well see you at lunch Soi!" said Nemu and Orihime as they walked to their classes together.

Soi just shook her head and began walking to her own class.

--

Soi entered her English class and proceeded to go to the back of the room where her seat was located making her seem even more unnoticeable. She observed her classmates, there were still a couple minutes before class started anyhow. Her school was pretty diverse but there were also plenty of stereotypes. At one corner a bunch of punks, were talking about the latest show they went to. The preps were talking about make up and clothes. The skaters talked about the skate park they had just went to previously. The fobs would be chattering in their native tongue. And the gangsters and sluts would be in some corner trying to look tough.

Then of course there was the school's number one rebel/gangster in the way back away from everyone else. If soi could sum him up in one word, it'd be scary. He had a bunch of piercing on both ears, eyebrow and even one on his uvula. He had a bunch of tatoos and scars no doubt from gang fights. He simply wore a wife beater that showed off his bulging muscles. No one dared to approach him, not even the other wannabe

gangsters.

Soi was pulled out from her observations as a tall lanky man came in.

"Well it looks like your teacher had some emergency so I'll be your sub for day." said the man as he lazily scratched his head.

"Since I have no idea what you guys are supposed to do…I guess you can have a free period to do whatever you want." he said before propping his legs on the desk and going to sleep.

With that everyone in the classroom cheered and continued with their chattering. Soi Fong just stayed in her seat quiet as always and stared out the window. She didn't really know anyone in the class.

Then a majority of the students in the class decided that they wanted to have a game of truth or dare. They had a bunch of stupid dares most of which Soi ignored. Then she overheard one of the dares. "Ask out the flattest girl you could find." At first Soi was about to ignore it, until she realized that the dare meant that they'd ask her. She blushed in embarrassment and slight anger at their inconsiderate dare. She pretended she didn't know what was going on by putting her head down.

However, right after the dare was spoken she could hear laughter emitting from the group that she knew was directed towards her.

"ARE YOU ACTUALLY GONA GO OUT WITH HER MAN?"

"I BET YOU SHE'D SAY YES FOR SURE, SHE'S PROBABLY DYING FOR EVEN A BIT OF ATTENTION."

"DAMN SHE REALLY HAS NO BODY HUH?"

Soi heard most of the comments and she felt horrible. Sometimes highschoolers could be so cruel. A couple moments later she heard footsteps approaching her desk and she knew that she had to face the fake proposal. She had no idea how to handle it. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she looked up. She saw a cocky looking prep with an arrogant smirk on his face.

Soi knowing the coming question diverted her eyes from his, feeling embarrassed.

"So…you know, you're pretty cute and stuff. You wanna go out with me? But first I gota take you to a buffet to fix up that shitty plank-like body of yours."

The prep's friends burst out in laughter at his rude joke.

Soi blushed even more and just stared down at her lap not knowing what to say. She knew she was in the center of attention of the whole class and it wasn't even good attention. She was the laughingstock and she hated it. She just wished they would all go away.

"Hey so you wan-" the prep stopped talking when he felt a brown hand on his shoulder. He turned around and his eye widened. Just a couple inches away from him was a goddess.

Flowing, silky waist length purple hair, smooth, soft brown skin, a body that could of passed for a supermodel , and perfect facial features that would of made angel's green with envy. But the most striking of her features, were the beautiful topaz colored eyes she possessed. One look and any person would have been seduced.

"I don't think you should ask someone that isn't willing…why not ask me out instead?" the goddess whispered in a sultry voice inches from his face.

"I-I-I uh…so would you like to g-go out with me?" the prep replied getting over the intial shock of the girl's beauty. Then believing that she was actually interested in him, his arrogance back and he flashed a smirk and added. "Beautiful."

The goddess furrowed her brow, as if contemplating something.

"Nah, I think I like them at least 5 inches bigger, and without smelling like my dog's shit." the goddess replied before stepping back and letting the class see her handiwork.

With the prep so entranced b y her, she managed to pull down his pants and expose his tiny organ. Furthermore, she was also able to crack a stink bomb on his magic stick. After a tiny moment of silence, the entire classroom burst out in laughter, and disgust from both the sight and smell of the prep's penis.

Even soi who was still completely embarrassed by the prep's earlier stunt let out a small chuckle.

"You don't know how much I detest arrogant insensitive fucks like you." the goddess said in a tone full of malice.

"Next time you try to be a dick again, remember I won't be so nice second time around." said the goddess before walking out of the classroom.

"Who WAS that?" thought Soi.

"I appreciate her getting him back…but wasn't that stunt a little much..?"

Soi then looked to see her ex-tormenter trying weave his way out of the classroom and run to the nearest bathroom with his face red as a tomato. She gave another small laugh. What her rescuer did really was pretty funny.

A couple minutes later the bell rang and Soi decided to get to her next class.

However, right when she stepped out of the classroom she was greeted by her rescuer.

The goddess flashed a beautiful smile at her before extending her hand out to Soi.

"Hey I'm Yoruichi. What's your name?"


End file.
